


If You Insist

by AndrastesChosen



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically he fucks you on the couch, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: "The notebook. Now,” his narrowed gaze burned into you, and you couldn’t help the little shiver that came from the low voiced command.“Oh, feisty. You want me to give you your notebook back? Make me,” You tease with a grin, thinking he was just going to sigh and give in. You were not prepared for him to smirk right back and reach up to firmly grasp your wrist.“If You insist.”





	If You Insist

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just an excuse for iKON smut. Friends to lovers au, so there’s a bit of fluff too? Requested, but it was really open so I just kinda did what I wanted lol.

“I’m so bored, entertain me!” 

You were visiting your friend Hanbin, which really meant you’d invited yourself over, plopped on the couch, stole the remote, and kept up a one-sided conversation while he wrote in his lyric notebook and occasionally grunted to act like he was listening. 

“If you’re bored, I’m sure you have plenty of stuff to do at your own place. Why don’t you try there?” The first full sentence you’d heard from him in half an hour, and he’s kicking you out. 

“Nope. I’m doing my part to keep you healthy by trying to drag you away from work. I'm a good friend. Tell me about the date last night. Did you like her? Was she nice? Jennie wouldn’t tell me anything.” 

Not that you  _really_ wanted to know. You were head over heels for Hanbin, but you knew he was way out of your league. So you kept setting him up on dates with people that you thought would be good enough for him since he never went out of his way to date on his own. Jennie Kim was perfect for him, in your opinion. Nevermind that the thought of seeing the two of them together made you want to cry. 

Hanbin sighs and finally looks up from his notebook long enough to send you an exasperated glare. 

“Remember when you thought I was scary and were too intimidated to talk to me? Let’s go back to those times. That was a fun time.” 

You pout and poke him in the thigh with your foot. “Tell me.” 

Hanbin sighs, “She was nice, whatever that means. I just wasn’t feeling it. And I’m pretty sure I dated her friend Lisa. Can you stop setting me up with your friends now? It’s really awkward, and you always set them up before you tell me so I can’t politely back out beforehand.” 

“I just want you to be happy. I haven’t seen you date  _once_ on your ownsince we’ve been friends, and that’s been like, what? Two years? I just think it’s a shame for you to be burying yourself in work when I know you’d probably be like, the most romantic boyfriend on the planet. I know you can be shy sometimes but...is it maybe because they are girls? You’ve never said anything, and I never wanted to pry, but I do have this cute friend Jongin. He has this adorable smile and h....”

“I’m going to stop you right there. No. Maybe I just already like someone. Leave it alone,” he snapped then went back to scribbling in his notebook.

Meanwhile, your jaw had dropped at the information he’d just dumped unwittingly. Hanbin liked someone? 

“Really? Who? If you liked someone you just had to tell me. I wouldn’t have set you up like that if I’d known. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it,” he muttered.

“It  _is_ a big deal. If it’s someone that  _you_ like, they must be something special. I thought we were friends. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” you moan loudly and go back to poking his thigh with your foot, giggling quietly when his pencil would slip and prompt him to glare at you. 

“You’re so overdramatic.  _Hush_. If you let me finish this bridge, I’ll order some food, and we can watch a movie or something, alright?” 

You knew you were being annoying, but you did it on purpose. Sometimes it was the only way to get him out of work mode. More often than not, you let him work in peace, as you were proud of how hardworking and talented he was, and you were usually content enough just to be in the same room as him. However, you knew he’d been working on that same page of lyrics for almost a week now, so that combined with your burning need to know who he was crushing on prompted you to be extra annoying today. And extra annoying called for extreme measures. 

You eyeballed his lyric notebook. It was an untouchable object, only handled by him and producers. He rarely even let the other members touch it. You were about to be in so much shit, but it was hopefully going to be worth it. You jump up and grab the notebook out of his hands, raising it above your head. It wouldn’t take much for him to stand up and grab it back, but you had to try. 

“Are you being serious right now? Are you five?” He growled, gawking at you in surprise and not a little irritation. 

“You wrote the same sentence three times. You’re not writing a bridge, you’re avoiding the conversation. Tell me who you like! It’s that trainee girl I saw flirting with you a couple weeks ago, right? What’s her name? Mai...something. I don’t remember, but she has huge...” 

“Y/N. The notebook. Now,” his narrowed gaze burned into you, and you couldn’t help the little shiver that came from the low voiced command. 

“Oh,  _feisty_. You want me to give you your notebook back? Make me,” You tease with a grin, thinking he was just going to sigh and give in. You were  _not_ prepared for him to smirk right back and reach up to firmly grasp your wrist. 

“If You insist.” 

He quickly pulls you toward him, and in your surprise you go without a fight, landing across his lap. Before your brain registers the position you are in, a stinging slap against your ass echoes through the room. A moan escapes you before you can stop it and you instinctually raise your hips up for more. 

“ _Fuck_...” Hanbin grunts, his hand not moving from your ass. Instead, his grip on your right cheek tightens, almost kneading the flesh beneath his hands. 

“I’m...I’m sorry, Hanbin. If I made you uncomfortable. Um, it’s just...” You’re not really sure how to explain to your friend that you were entirely in love with that you’d dreamed of him touching you so much that your body went into auto mode, making sounds that just a friend shouldn’t be hearing. You also didn’t know how to explain to  _yourself_ why his hand wasn’t moving. 

You glance over your shoulder and find Hanbin staring at his hand on your ass in awe. He glances over and notices you watching, quirking an eyebrow before taking his hand off. You think that’s the end of it and begin trying to scoot off of him, only for him to bring his hand down with even more force on your left cheek. You whimper and buck into the hand, feeling yourself growing damp. You had to get off of him fast before he noticed. The shorts you were wearing wouldn’t hide the evidence. 

“All this time, this is all I had to do? Were you a brat on purpose so I’d do this? Here I was trying to figure out how to get you, trying to plan out romantic ideas like taking you to the tower or writing you a song, and all I had to do was spank you like a little brat to get you writhing under my hands.” Hanbin murmured as he traced his fingers down to caress your upper thighs and right under the hem of your shorts. 

“Get me? Hanbin, I don’t understand,” your mind was becoming fuzzy as you grew overwhelmed, your body soaking in his touch like it was starved. 

He leaned over to whisper in your ear. “I’ll make you understand if you’ll let me. Can I show you? Can I touch you more?” 

Can he? Of fucking course. “ _Please_.” You didn’t understand this turn of events, but if he was willing to give you a taste of what you’d craved for so long, you wouldn’t turn him down. 

“I knew you’d be a good girl. Fuck,  _look at you_. Already dripping and making a mess in your cute little shorts. You know, I’ve always hated when you wore these. You’d bend over and do all sorts of stupid shit, and I could see practically everything. I don’t know if you thought I was a fucking monk or what,” he grumbles as he hooks a finger into your shorts and pulls both the shorts and your undies taut, and it takes you a moment to realize he’s grabbed scissors and is cutting dangerously close to your lady parts. 

“What are you  _doing_?” You huff and squirm, trying to distance yourself from the sharp blades. 

Hanbin smacks your ass lightly. “Hold still, I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll buy you new ones, but I don’t have the patience to wait to get to you right now. I  _need_ to fucking see you.” 

You were flattered, but as the realization of the situation you were in began to register, your cheeks were flaming. Your “friend” Hanbin was desperately cutting your clothes just to get to your pussy. That was absolutely drenched from just a few smacks of his hand and some complimentary words. You heard a clatter as he threw the scissors on the coffee table then felt a flutter of air as he pulled the fabric away from you, exposing your core. 

Hanbin hissed and propped your hips up higher, trailing a finger through your folds. 

“You are perfect. So pretty, so wet. Are you this wet for  _me_?” He whispered softly as he teased you. You tried to move your hips around to hint where you wanted his fingers to be but uses one of his hands to hold you down. 

“Answer me, Y/N. Who are you this wet for?” 

You whine, anxious for him to just get to it already and embarrassed to reveal how into him you are. Ridiculous considering your current position.

“ _You_. It’s because of you.” You finally whisper, glad that you are laying in a way that your hair is concealing your face, so he can’t see how red you’re getting. 

“Because you like me too?” Hanbin asked in a low voice, and you thought he sounded slightly unsure. 

Too? You got that he liked you enough to apparently want sex, but you weren’t sure what he wanted to hear. How could he be unsure of  _your_ feelings though, when he was literally looking at the evidence dripping onto his lap? 

“I...”

“Tell me the truth, or I’ll stop. Do you like me beyond what I’m doing right now? If I ask you to date me after this, will you say yes?” 

You gasp, surprised by him. Date him? As in this wasn’t a spur of the moment one-time thing? Please don’t let this be a dream. 

“I...yes. Okay, I will. Please don’t stop.” 

Your desperate plea seemed to do the trick because he went back to moving his finger, teasing you but not entering. He hummed in amusement as you whimpered and tried to buck into his touch. 

“I don’t know if I believe you. I think you just want me to finger your sopping cunt so bad you’ll say anything. Tell me how you really feel,” he ordered with a deep teasing tone. You had a feeling he was just playing with you now, but you were so desperate you’d play his game if it meant he’d give you more. 

“Goddammit. I fucking  _love_ you, okay? I’ve always loved you, and I sit around like a pathetic person pining after you,” you snap, the both of you falling silent when you realized you said love instead of like. 

After a few seconds of you wondering if he was going to tell you to get off, he finally chuckled softly. “That’s a lot of ‘P’ words.” 

“You know what else is a ‘P’ word? Pussy. And I’d really like you to either get your fingers in it or fuck off.” 

“If you insist.” 

And with that, two fingers went right inside of you with ease. You inhale sharply at the sudden intrusion and grab onto the side of the couch as he pumps his fingers into you vigorously. 

"Look at you, taking my fingers in so easily,” he drawls, speaking so low you can barely hear him over the sound of your leaking pussy. 

He changes the angle of his fingers so he can go even faster and you can’t even describe the sound that comes out of you. Something between a growl and a purr. 

“Fuck, I love the sounds you make,” Hanbin groans and leans over to kiss your exposed shoulder. 

Your body begins to shudder as you feel yourself getting close to finishing, and he must have felt it too because he quickly pulls his fingers out of you with an embarrassingly wet pop. You whine out of frustration, and he merely huffs a laugh and pulls you up into a sitting position, right on top of his very prominent bulge. 

“Sit up here. Will you kiss me?” Hanbin asks as he stares at your lips, giving you a sweet smile when you shyly nod. 

You slowly lean towards him, memorizing the look of absolute want on his face. Want directed towards  _you_. You kiss him softly at first, testing and enjoying the softness of his lips. He is kissing you back but apparently letting you lead. You groan and deepen the kiss, licking across his bottom lip. He tightens his hands on your hips and slowly rocks you across his bulge, and you’re sure that you’re making a mess all over his jeans. 

“More,” you whisper breathlessly against his lips. 

“More? The things that I want to do to you, baby. I’ll save all that for later, though. Right now I need to be inside of you. Can I...is that okay?” 

“If you stop right now I will kill you,” you growl and grind hard onto the hard bulge underneath you. 

Hanbin hisses and bucks slightly. “I don’t have any co...”

“On the pill and I’m clean.” 

“ _Fuck_ , I’ve never gone raw before. Okay,  _shit_ you’re perfect.” 

He slides you off of him and chuckles at your confused pouting. He turns you around and positions you so you’re bent over the couch, and you hear the slide of his zipper. 

“Grab onto the back of the couch and hold tight. I’ll go all slow and romantic another time. This time, I’m just going to fuck your pretty little pussy until you’re screaming.” 

 _Jesus_. If you’d known Hanbin could be like this, your period of pining would have been a lot shorter. 

You stand awkwardly for a few moments before you glance behind you and find him just ogling your exposed core. While your lady bits didn’t seem to mind the attention, you wanted him in you already. 

“Hanbin,  _please_.” 

He jerks up to look at you with a sheepish grin and finishes pulling his jeans down to his ankles while you watch. He was pretty all over it seemed, and he tugged on his hard, leaking cock as he positioned himself behind you. 

“Do you know how often I’ve thought about you like this, begging me to fuck you sounding exactly like that? So much that I’m still not 100% sure I’m not dreaming right now.” 

“Me too. I’ve...wanted you for a long time too.” 

“Yeah?” 

You blush and nod shyly, which prompts him to reach over and peck you quickly on the lips before he gets back into position. 

He rubs the tip of his cock around your entrance to make it nice and wet then slowly slides inside. You hiss at the stretch but revel in the feeling. Because  _holy shit_ , Hanbin’s penis is inside of you. 

“There we go.  _God_ , you feel amazing.” Hanbin groans as he bottoms out, stroking your lower back and buttocks as he stands still behind you. You can feel him pulsing inside of you, and you just wanted him to  _move_. 

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me?” You mock teasingly, throwing a smirk over your shoulder. 

Hanbin narrows his eyes. “Even now, still a brat.” Glaring at you like he’s daring you to look away, he pulls out until just the tip is left and slams right back inside. You exhale heavily as you’re practically pounded into the couch and dig your fingers into the fabric as you realize he’s not stopping. 

Hanbin thrusts fast and hard, over and over, until the room becomes a symphony of grunts and moans, skin slapping against skin, and the ever-increasing wetness between your legs. 

“You feel so good.  _Please_ , so close,” you beg as you feel yourself drawing nearer to the edge. You just needed a little push. 

Hanbin grunts and reaches his hand around and rubs his fingers around your clit hard. “Cum for me, sweetheart,” he groans with a heavy breath. 

After a few moments, your body tightens, and you groan his name as you cum, your pussy tightening and fluttering around his cock enough that he follows with a loud grunt, pumping three times as he fills you up. He pulls out, jerking to release some on top of your pussy before plunging back inside. He grasps your hips and positions the both of you so that he’s sitting on the couch with you on top of him, the both of you breathing heavily but very content. 

He pulls you back so that you’re leaning against his shoulder and he kisses the side of your neck. You’re amazed that you can still feel him twitching inside of you. 

“Comfy?” You ask with a teasing laugh. 

He grins shyly and shrugs. “Being inside of you is amazing, and I have a feeling it’s going to take awhile before I go fully soft. Lil Bin likes it in there too much.” 

“Did you really just call it ‘Lil Bin’? 

“He’s a gangsta.” 

“I take it all back. Get out of me.” 

Hanbin wraps his arms around you and crushes you to his chest. 

“Never. I want to live the rest of my life just like this, cuddling with you with my cock buried deep inside of you.” 

“How did you manage to make that sound romantic?” You scoff. 

“I write songs for a living.” 

The two of you chuckle softly and fall into a contented silence as Hanbin sways you slightly back and forth, humming into the side of your neck. Finally, he clears his throat. 

“I meant all the other stuff, too, by the way. I really do want to actually date you. I’ve liked you for a long time. Will you go out with me tomorrow? Like, the whole deal with dinner and ice cream, embarrassing couple shirts, and a stroll around the river or something?” 

“I’d love to. You do realize you’re going to have to let me up sometime so we can do that?” 

“Mmm, I’m not done with you yet though. I have two years of fantasies to work on right now.” Hanbin nips the side of your neck and grips onto your thighs. You sigh happily and lean into his touch. 

And as you feel him swell inside of you, you realize you’re in for a  _very_ long night. 


End file.
